Living the Pittsburgh Life: Part 2
by angelkittysmith
Summary: My other friends Alex, Justin, and Max host various discussion groups and outings around the Pittsburgh area, and I am invited, along with my other friend, Carly and her parents, Sam and Freddie. Note: I do NOT own iCarly or Wizards of Waverly Place.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mother's Day

The next day, I met one of my other friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie at Max's Allegheny Tavern on the North Side for breakfast. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Carly greeted back. "Happy Mother's Day!" "Same to you, too," I replied. "What do you think of this restaurant?" Mrs. Shay asked me. "It was a great choice for breakfast, Mrs. Shay," I replied. "We chose it because they have really good pancakes," Mr. Benson added. "Could we have possibly come here when we first met each other?" I asked. "That was over 10 years ago," Carly pointed out. "What other places in Natrona Heights have good brunches like what we are having right now?" I asked. "I'm not sure," Carly replied. Later that day, we headed to the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill to discuss our relationships with our mothers. We also saw some more of my other best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald, along with my new mentor, Jenna Moser and her mom, Robin, Alex's mom, Harper and Justin's mom, Juliet. I explained how I thought that my mom, Nadine was a good target. Carly had a close relationship with her mom, Sam, as they understood each other and could help each other out whenever they needed to. Alex and her mom, Harper, communicated with each other decently, but disagreed with each other about what outings to go on. Justin and his mom, Juliet, did not speak with each other much at all, since his good female friend, Alex, was pretty much like a motherly figure to him. Jenna often felt that her mom was a little too naggy and pushy. "I'm feeling a little too tired to go to Vincent's today, so can we go somewhere closer?" Alex asked. "Sure," I replied. "How about Pastoli's Pizza and Pasta?" "That sounds good," Alex replied. Jenna also invited her boyfriend, Matt Mifflin and younger sister, Jill to come to dinner with us. "Mom, do you remember which pizza restaurant we went to in Natrona Heights after one of our football games?" Alex asked. "I don't know, maybe J&S?" Mrs. Russo asked. "Mrs. Russo, I thought that was a great birthday party at Lidia's that Alex had last weekend," Justin remarked. "Yes, and I love their pasta," Max agreed. Alex, Justin, Max, and Mrs. Russo split a Hawaiian pizza, while I ate a personal Hawaiian pizza, Jenna ate chicken-pesto pizza, Matt ate BBQ Yardbird pizza, and Jill ate Farmers' Market pizza. Alex also showed us all pictures that she got back from her birthday celebration at Lidia's last Saturday. Pretty soon, it was time for me, Jenna, Matt, and Jill to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone, and happy Mother's Day!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, and happy Mother's Day to you, too," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Trip to the Zoo

The next day, I met some of my other best friends Jenna Moser, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, Carly Shay, and Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Pittsburgh Zoo and PPG Aquarium in Highland Park. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "I want to see the dinosaur exhibits before they go extinct," Carly admitted. "Especially since I learned that dinosaurs were going extinct in 8th grade." "There are lots of other animals to see at the zoo, too, Carly," Mrs. Shay told her daughter. "What's wrong with going to see dinosaurs?" Carly asked. "Because dinosaurs are mainly for viewing at the museum," Mr. Benson pointed out. "I would much rather see some actual zoo animals," I stated. "Although, I am glad that you learned about dinosaurs going extinct." "Well, I have a map that shows us where we are all going," Alex told us. We ended up seeing great animals like lions, tigers, komodo dragons, elephants, flamingos, and sea lions. "The average age for an animal to become an adult is 7 years old," Alex informed us. "Wow, Alex," Jenna remarked. "You must be really smart." "I got High School Valedictorian," Alex added. "I remember when Alex had to study for her science final, which was the exact same day as our Christmas concert," Justin added. "I was amazed that she could juggle all of those subjects at once," Max added. "I tried to do that in high school, but I just didn't want to overwhelm myself," I added. "I don't blame you, Angel," Jenna agreed. "That would be too much work for me to juggle all in one day, too." After the zoo, we went to Allegheny Ice Cream across the street for a milkshake. Then, Jenna and I went home. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dinner at Emiliano's

The next day, I met Jenna, Matt, and Jill, as well as some more of my best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Mexican restaurant Emiliano's on the South Side. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my best friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "What is this Mexican restaurant like?" Carly asked. "Is it something that Nevel would like?" "Of course, Carly," Mrs. Shay reminded her daughter. "Remember how much he used to love Mexican food?" "Sam, do you think that maybe we should get the dinner for two tonight?" Mrs. Shay asked her husband. "Sure," Mr. Benson replied. "Why not?" We then ordered our dinner. I ordered steak fajitas, Jenna ordered shrimp tacos, Matt ordered black bean vegetarian tacos, Jill ordered classic tacos, Carly ordered the chicken fajita platter, Mrs. Shay and Mr. Benson ordered the ribeye for two, Alex ordered the Baja Chicken Salad, Justin ordered a beef quesadilla, and Max ordered a BBQ Burrito. "Thanks for choosing this place, Alex," I thanked my friend. "It reminds me a little bit of that Mexican restaurant, Rey Azteca, in New Kensington that I used to go to with my mom." "Oh yeah," Alex remembered. "We went there towards the beginning of the summer of 2010." "Their quesadillas were pretty good," Justin remembered. "Although, I think their burritos were better than what I am eating right now," Max admitted. "What kind of burrito did you get?" Justin asked. "Just a regular bean burrito," Max remembered. "Just so you know, I have some ideas for outings, too," Jenna pointed out. "Matt, Jill, and I live near you guys in Point Breeze, so we can come see you guys anytime." After dinner was over, Jenna drove me back to my mom's apartment. "Thanks for a great dinner, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Spray Park at Mellon Park

The next day, I met some more of my best friends Jenna Moser, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at Mellon Park in Shadyside to play in their spray park. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "I can't wait to try this spray park," Carly told her parents. "Didn't we come here back when I was in middle school?" "Yes, it was in November when you wished the spray pool was open," Mrs. Shay pointed out. "Now that it's open, do you want to play in it?" Mr. Benson asked. "Of course," Carly replied. "Let's all play in it," I suggested. We all got in the sprinkler and had fun getting wet. "Justin, this also reminds us of the beautiful and early spring of 2010 when the sprinklers opened early due to summerlike warmth in April," Alex remembered. "Oh yeah, that was a great spring," Justin remembered. "It was almost like an early summer," Max agreed. "We probably won't get another spring like that until at least 2020," I informed my friends. Once we were all wet, we went home due to a real rainstorm that same day. Jenna and I both drove home and drank soda on our way home. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Father's Day

The next day, I met one of my other best friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Square Cafe in Regent Square for breakfast. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Carly greeted back. "We decided to try this place for breakfast because we all wanted omelets," Mrs. Shay explained to me. "I think that was a romantic breakfast the day we first got married," Mr. Benson remembered. Carly then cried. "What's the matter, Carly?" I asked. "I never got to know my real dad, and even though Freddie is great, he can never replace my real dad." "I know how you feel, Carly," I told my friend. "It was the same when my parents got separated." We all ordered omelets to eat. I ordered the Western omelet, Carly ordered the green eggs and ham omelet, Mrs. Shay ordered the chorizo omelet, and Mr. Benson ordered the ranchero omelet. All of the omelets came with home fries and toast. Later that day, we met some more of my best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill to discuss our relationships with our fathers. Alex's stepdad, Mason and Justin's dad, Zeke was also there. I explained how I hardly ever got to saw my dad, Willy in Natrona Heights anymore due to my job in Lawrenceville and how my dad always loved sports. Carly had a close relationship with her stepdad, Freddie, and he could always do his best raising Carly, even though he didn't have any more kids before Carly at the time. Similar to Carly, Alex's natural dad died when Alex was a very young girl, and her mom, Harper married Mason, her stepdad. Alex and Mason almost always fought with each other about everything, as Mason was almost always tough on Alex. Justin and his dad, Zeke had a perfect relationship with each other. They did everything together when Justin was growing up, and Zeke loved sports, as well. After the discussion, we headed over to Wai Wai in Bloomfield for dinner. "Mason, do you remember when I was studying about life in China for my SAT exams?" Alex asked. "Of course I do, Alex," Mason replied. "I tried to help you out at the time," Justin added. "Hey Justin, check it out," Max told his friend. "I was born in the year of the rooster." "That's neat, Max," Justin remarked. "I was born in the year of the rooster, too." "I was, too," Alex added. We then ordered our dinner. I ordered sweet and sour chicken, Alex ordered hunan shrimp, Justin ordered General Tso's chicken, and Max ordered beef lo mein. "Did you know that I am in the Weight Watchers club, and I have an app that keeps track of points for how much I eat?" I asked Alex. "I'm in Weight Watchers Club, too, Angel," Alex agreed. We also got fortune cookies at the end of our meals. Then, Alex, Justin, and Max drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Swimming at the Highland Park Pool

The next day, I met some more of my friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, Carly Shay, and Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the public pool in Highland Park to go swimming. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "Thanks again for helping me get down here, Alex," I thanked my friend. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "I should always go down Farmhouse Road and never Stanton Avenue to go to the pool since it is not safe," I informed everyone. I then got into the pool. "Boy, the water is cold," I remarked. "Carly, do you think that you maybe want to join Weight Watchers one day, like Sarah and Alex?" I asked Carly. "I tried that once, and it didn't work for me so much," Carly replied. "It just went back to what she learned about in 8th grade one year," Mr. Benson explained to me. "I learned yesterday that the most popular middle school lunches included grilled cheese sandwiches, tacos, fried chicken, spaghetti and meatballs, hamburgers, macaroni and cheese, cheeseburgers, hot dogs, chicken nuggets, and what we ate in Squirrel Hill for James's birthday yesterday- pizza!" I explained. "Wait a minute, yesterday was James's birthday?" Mrs. Shay asked me. "Shoot, I forgot to send him an e-mail wishing him a happy birthday!" "So, James's birthday was yesterday?" Justin asked me. "Yes, Justin," I replied. "It was." "I think we might have seen you guys at Mineo's last night," Max explained. "That's weird, because I never saw you guys," I stated. "This is a very nice pool," Alex remarked. "It's probably just as nice as the Schenley Pool in Oakland." "I can walk here, just like how I walked to the Brackenridge Heights Country Club," I told Alex. "That country club was also where True's Sweet 16 party was held," Alex remembered. "My point is, Alex, that walking is better for me than taking the bus," I informed Alex. "Good exercise for Weight Watchers, huh?" "Did you know that Sarah is also in Weight Watchers club with us?" Alex asked me. "I just found that out yesterday," I replied. "And, what's even better is that the synagogue is just between your houses and their new apartment on Shady Avenue!" "Wait, Sarah and her brothers moved?" Carly asked me. "When did this happen?" Alex asked me. "Just last week," I replied. "But, I will help them move their things into their new apartment." I even drank a little beer before it was time to leave the pool. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dinner at Lombardozzi's

The next day, I met some more of my best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at Lombardozzi's Italian Restaurant in Bloomfield. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "I wonder what this Italian restaurant is like," Carly admitted. "Is it like any of the Italian restaurants that we went to in Natrona Heights?" "I would say this is like the Olive Garden at the Pittsburgh Mills Mall," Mrs. Shay told Carly. "With lots of savory Italian dishes to choose from," Mr. Benson added. "Like what?" Carly asked. "Look at the menu and you will see," I encouraged my friend. I ordered oven-fried chicken parmesan over pasta, Carly decided to order pasta with marinara sauce, Mrs. Shay decided to order cheese ravioli, Mr. Benson decided to order manicotti, Alex decided to order a grilled chicken salad, Justin decided to order a super burger, and Max decided to order a grilled cheese sandwich. "How is your Weight Watchers doing you, Angel?" Alex asked me. "It is doing good, Alex," I replied. "I do wish that you were back to the way you were back when I knew you walking to the country club to swim," Alex told me. "I met you there once that summer and I ordered a grilled chicken salad, like this." "I know," I agreed. "The less points I have, the better!" "You get 25 points a day, and 46 points a week," Alex told me. "What else did you have to eat today?" Alex asked. "Frozen waffles, a baked potato, and a bowl of chocolate ice cream," I replied. I also got a glass of juice to drink with my meal. "I changed my mind, Mom," Carly told her mom. "I want to join the Weight Watchers club that Angel, Sarah, and Alex are in." "Okay, Carly, on Wednesday, we will register you for the program," Mrs. Shay told Carly. "Our banquet is also next Sunday," Justin remembered. "That's right," I agreed. "Do you know what you are going to wear, Alex?" "Probably what I wore at my birthday party in May," Alex told me. "What was that?" I asked. "You don't remember my plum-colored strapless dress with a black jacket and silver wedge sandals?" Alex asked me. "Oh yeah, that was really pretty," I remembered. "Your outfit was pretty, too, Carly," I continued. "It was also the same pink sundress you wore on your birthday with the tie-dye." "If you liked that outfit so much, Angel, I will wear it again," Carly told me. "Do you think we can have the banquet here instead of in Squirrel Hill?" Max asked. "No, because I have always loved the church in Squirrel Hill," I told Max, "and besides, there are better Italian restaurants around here than this." "Like what?" Alex asked. "Like the Pleasure Bar, one of my favorites," I told Alex. "Do you think that maybe we can go there after the discussion group?" "We'll see, Angel," Alex replied. After dinner, Alex, Justin, and Max drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great dinner, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Autism Banquet

The next day, I met some of my other best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Sixth Presbyterian Church in Squirrel Hill for the annual autism banquet. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "You girls look nice," I remarked. "Thanks," Carly replied. "I love that pink tie-dyed sundress ever since you got it for your birthday," I pointed out. "Your dress is pretty, too, Alex. Plum-colored and strapless are a great combination for a dress, and aren't those the same dresses I saw back at Alex's birthday celebration in May?" "Yes, Angel," Alex replied. "You remembered." Pretty soon, it was time for dinner. On the menu was stuffed chicken breast, sliced roast beef with mushroom gravy, pasta with marinara and alfredo sauces, roasted seasoned redskin potatoes, green beans almandine, tossed cobb salad, rolls and banana bread with butter, and cake for dessert. "Isn't this food good, or what?" Mrs. Shay asked. "This food kind of reminds me of what they served around St. Patrick's Day at the Natrona Heights Presbyterian Church," Mr. Benson agreed. "I was only in middle school back then," Carly pointed out. "Well, I love this food," Alex contradicted. "This is a lot like the Brackenridge Heights Country Club's food," Justin noticed. "I really miss that country club," Max agreed. "Well, Squirrel Hill is a better place for all of you guys to live in than Natrona Heights," I told my friends. "Also Alex, why do you always use really light colors to paint your toenails? When I knew you, you switched between dark red for spring and summer and plum like your dress for fall and winter." "Well, I don't want to worry about my nail polish chipping off," Alex told me. "As much as I love that outfit, it is only for very special occasions. I can't even walk in those silver sandals with a heel because of a bruise on my right heel," I notified. "You girls don't even need jackets, since it's quite hot out today, even though it is chilly inside the church." Pretty soon, it was time for me and my band, Angel Kitty, to perform our songs: "Just the Beginning", "Up and Down", "Watch them Go", "The Al, the Mon, and the O", "Pictures of Life", "Imagination", "The Rain is Pouring", "The Use of Glass", "Hiking Up the Hill", and "Show Your Smarts", as well as the Moonwalk, the Mambo, the Hand Jive, the Pop, Lock, and Robot, the Disco, the Salsa, the Zumba, the Cha-Cha, the Krump, and the Electro Dance. Everybody liked the concert. After the concert was done, it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Autistics and their Pets

The next day, I met one of my other best friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie, at Eat n' Park in Squirrel Hill for breakfast. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Carly greeted back. "I think we should try their omelets," Mrs. Shay suggested. "Don't you think so?" "I'm up for new things," Mr. Benson agreed. "So am I," Carly agreed. "Here is a pie that we can take home after breakfast," Carly suggested. "I tried key lime pie back in 8th grade, and I did not like it all that much, so I want to try it again just to see if I like it." "Did you get a call from Sarah about Saturdays?" I asked Carly. "Yes, she told me what all we are going to do together in the next 5 weeks as we tag along on your outings," Carly replied. "Speaking of which, what all have you guys been doing so far this summer?" Mrs. Shay asked me. "Well, so far, we played board games at my mom's apartment, rode the Incline and ate breakfast in Mt. Washington, went to a Pirates game, saw Everything Everything at the Three Rivers Arts Festival, walked through the South Side art gallery and went to the Milkshake Factory, celebrated James's 30th birthday in Squirrel Hill at various stores and restaurants, saw the movie _Thor: Ragnarok_ at their new apartment in Shadyside, went to a Pittsburgh Glass Center hot jam and banquet in East Liberty, and just yesterday, took a hike through Frick Park, which apparently, Sarah, James, and Henri like better than Schenley Park now, since they live closer, and they are also trying to remember the name of that park in Natrona Heights," I told everyone. "Oh yeah, I remember that they moved," Mr. Benson remembered. Later that day, there was also a discussion group at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill on autistics and their pets, where some more of my friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald showed up, talking about pets. "My dog Mia is a very active pet," Carly told us. "She loves to take walks in the backyard." "I have a cat named Chloe," Alex told us, "but I don't see her anymore since my parents recently moved from Regent Square to Swissvale this summer." "We used to have a cat named Sylvester," Mrs. Shay told us, "but then he passed away." "Yes, he was named after the cartoon character," Mr. Benson added. "I used to have a terrier, but then he passed away, too," Max added. "I also have 2 little dogs that like to play around in our backyard," Justin added. "The only pet I have now is a gray tabby named Mattie, who I filmed a video of on the Fourth of July, as well as the _Capitol Fourth_ show on WQED," I stated. "As a matter of fact, my mom loved gray tabbies very much- first Mandy, then Max and Sandy, and now Mattie. As a result, I have tortured every tabby that Mom has gotten!" "Torture is a pretty strong word, Angel," Carly pointed out. I then broke down into tears. "What's wrong, Angel?" Alex asked me. "I miss all my cats that passed away," I replied tearfully. "We all miss our pets that passed away, too," Carly stated. "Just be nice to Mattie while you still have her," Alex suggested. Alex, Justin, Max, and I went to Uno Chicago Grill in the Waterfront, where we met my mentor, Jenna and her sister, Jill. "Thanks for suggesting Uno Chicago Grill, Angel," Alex thanked me. "Was it the restaurant that we went to in 2010?" "Yes, it was," Justin reminded Alex. "I love their pizza," Max stated. "I am in the mood for pasta," I told Jenna and Jill." "Okay," Jill agreed. "That is what we are in the mood for, too," Jenna agreed. I ordered a cheesy broccoli penne dish, Jill ordered ravioli, Jenna ordered linguine with pesto, Alex ordered a Caesar salad with brown rice, Justin ordered a super burger with fries, and Max ordered a deep dish pizza with pepperoni. In addition to my mac and cheese, I ordered mozzarella sticks with marinara, and a mini triple chocolate brownie sundae. Pretty soon, it was time for me to Jenna and Jill to drive me back home. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Shopping at Monroeville Mall

The next day, I met some more of my friends Jenna Moser, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, Carly Shay, and Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at Monroeville Mall in Monroeville. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "You're just in time for shopping," Carly told me. First, we saw _The Incredibles 2_ at the Cinemark movie theater. "Why don't we go start with the Hallmark store?" I suggested. "Good idea," Jenna agreed. "I need to buy my sister a birthday card, since her birthday is today." "What are Happy-Go-Luckys again?" Carly asked. "I first learned about them back in middle school, but I didn't exactly know what their purpose was." "They are little plush toys that give you good luck," Alex explained. I picked out the Cool Kids trio, with 3 ice cream treats: a popsicle, an ice cream cone, and an ice cream sandwich. Then, we went to the jewelry store, where Jenna found some neat jewelry as a birthday present for her sister, Jill. "I like the monogram necklaces and the food-shaped earrings," I stated. "Speaking of which, I'm hungry," Alex stated. "Can we maybe go get some frozen yogurt at TCBY?" "Well, Jenna and I just had nuts for a snack," I stated, "but sure." "I am in the mood for a strawberry banana smoothie," Carly stated. While Jenna and Carly got smoothies, Alex and I got frozen yogurt. "Do you really eat that many toppings on your frozen yogurt, Angel?" Alex asked me. "I'm just saying, it's not good for Weight Watchers!" "But, they are all toppings that I like," I told Alex. "Did I tell you about the time I went to Pittsburgh Mills Mall my junior year of high school?" Alex asked. "They had this frozen yogurt bar, which I am not even sure if it is open anymore." Some other stores we went to were H&M, where Carly bought some new tops and dresses and Payless Shoe Source, where Alex bought 2 new pairs of wedge sandals. Pretty soon, Mrs. Shay, Mr. Benson, Justin, and Max caught up to us. "Do you guys remember what outings we are doing with Sarah and her brothers for the next 5 weekends?" Carly asked. "Let's see... Trivia Night at Hough's, the Cat Cafe in the Strip District, dinner at our relatives' house in Polish Hill, bowling at Arsenal Bowling Lanes, playing games at Games n At, and an outdoor movie on top of Flagstaff Hill," Mrs. Shay remembered. "All taking place on a Saturday," Mr. Benson added. "Do you guys remember what outings we are doing with Sarah and her brothers for the next 5 weekends?" Alex asked. "Let's see, going to see the new movie _Ant Man and the Wasp_ at the Loew's Waterfront Theater, going to Yokoso Japanese Steakhouse in Homestead, going to Sandcastle Water Park, eating brunch at the Abbey on Butler Street in Lawrenceville before a discussion group at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill regarding titling things, and going to Kennywood Park," Justin remembered. "All taking place on a Sunday," Max added. "But wait... can you see if there are any brunch restaurants in the Waterfront since it is closer to Squirrel Hill than the Abbey on Butler Street is?" I asked. "We'll see, Angel," Alex replied. Pretty soon, it was time for me and Jenna to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
